The Flash: Different Universe's
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Sherizal's idea) When Barry decides to pull speedster from their universe's to help stop Zoom he had no idea he would pull his own children into the frame, 16 kids with different mothers from different Universes or are 3 of them from Barry's own future... find out as Barry takes a whirlwind ride through memories that are not his own (Readers Choice on which pairing they want)
1. Chapter 1

The Flash: Different Universe's

(Here is a story featuring chapters with different universes and pairings as well as crossover pairings and it will be up to the readers who Barry ends up with so send in your reviews on who your voting for… by the way this story is from the mind of 'Sherizal' so I hope you enjoy)

The Decision and Consequences:

Barry was in deep thought, he had a question running through his mind and that was if there was a chance that other speedsters who could help him bring Zoom down, Patty was busy with some paperwork so Barry decided to visit her friend Professor Stein for help.

"Barry! It's good to see you" Stein greeted Barry shaking his hand and Barry smiled.

"Professor… it's good to see you too" Barry replied and shook his hand.

"Please come in" he said and led the speedster into the main room where is wife Clara was sitting.

"Mr Allen, it's nice to see you" she greeted and he nodded to her "Nice to see you too Mrs Stein" he replied.

"So what can I help you with Barry" Professor Stein asked and Barry nodded "I went up against Zoom not long ago" Stein nodded "I know, I saw the news and saw your x-ray's that Caitlin sent me, Zoom really did a number on you" Barry nodded his head "Yeah he did, I felt it when he broke my back which is why I need help" Stein nodded his head "I will do my best to help in whichever way I can" he said and Barry smiled.

"We now know about Earth-2 and Jay; do you think there is a way for me to pull other speedsters from different Universes from their world to ours" Barry asked as he sat on a seat nearby.

"Hmmm I should think there is a way but may I say Mr Allen that this plan is dangerous, if we create a stable wormhole this time and use it to pull speedsters from their world to ours then we don't know what is going to come through… there is no way of knowing if they are heroes or deadly." Stein warned and Barry nodded his head.

"I need a way to stop Zoom" he replied and Stein nodded his head.

"Then Mr Allen I will do the math and I will call you once I got a sound theory" Stein said and Barry nodded his head and headed out the door.

"Sounds like Zoom really got into his head" Clara stated and Stein nodded "Yeah" he replied before heading to his office and began to work the math.

Barry returned home from Professor Steins home to find it empty, Patty was still working at the office late and Joe was probably working with her so he went to lay down on the couch to rest in deep thought.

It was 4 hours later when Stein called from Star Labs to announce he had the perfect plan on how to create a wormhole that would be stable enough on their end that would suck Speedsters from their world and into Earth-1, Barry had left to head over.

Star Labs:

Barry arrived down in the room where the portal was "Why here?" Barry asked and Stein smiled "Well I asked Jay about your plan and we both agreed to help and there is a way to pull speedster from their world to ours, if you hit Mach 2 whilst running around the portal your speed force will react to the particles and act as rope that will pull all the speedsters who have the speed force here.

"Like when 2 magnets meet" Barry said and Stein nodded his head "Yes exactly, now if we are going to do this then we need to do this now" Barry nodded his head "Agreed… Zoom has not made his move since Cisco hit him with the gun, best do it now"

Barry got into position and Jay and Stein got into their positions to monitor the portal and Barry took 3 deep breaths before launching into super speed around the portal as the, Jay watched as Barry's speed force mixed with the particles of the portal as Barry picked up speed hitting Mach 2 and the room began to shake.

"It's not going to take much more of this… we got to stop!" Jay called over the sound of rumbling and creaking.

"Just a bit longer!" Stein yelled back over the sound as Barry hit the barriers and soon the portal began to shine brighter, Barry yelled in pain as voices and streaks of lightning bolts hit his head and he was thrown clear across the room and into the wall.

The room fell silent as Jay and Professor Stein looked at each other then backed over to Barry, their eyes not leaving where the portal was.

"Barry" Jay called.

Barry groaned painfully from the dull throbbing in his head "What… ow" he got to his feet unsteady but ok, his suit with patches of burns in it but he stopped at the sight before him, they had some new comers to the room not to mention this universe.

16 new comers to this world, all of them looked to Stein and Jay before looking to Barry and they all said the same thing which made Barry faint.

"Dad!" they said in unison.

Stain and Jay heard a loud thud and turned to Barry only to find him spark out on the floor.

(Here is chapter 1, chapter 2: 16 Kids of the Flash is coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	2. 16 Kids of the Flash

(Ok thanks for the reviews on chapter 1, so we have 2 votes for a Snowbarry, please continue to send in your reviews and votes on who he ends up with… please enjoy)

2) 16 kids of the Flash:

Joe, Caitlin, Iris and Cisco were busy doing their own think when their Cell phones rang, Stein and Jay called them after Barry fainted, Joe, Iris and Cisco arrived first and Joe looked like he had a minor heart attack when 2 of the 16 teenagers called Iris 'mom' Cisco was staring at the twins and a young boy who was with them both, the twin girls looked familiar to him… he was spending his time watching as the 2 girls formed Ice in their hands before speeding around the room whilst their brother looked nervous and fidgeting.

Barry was sitting on the seat unable to comprehend how this could happen, he knew he would have kids eventually but he had no idea that this was going to happen, he was feeling sick to the stomach cause now he put his kids in Zooms sight, that thought made him even more sick to the point where he ran to the toilets and emptied his stomach into the bin.

Caitlin arrived and the twin girls and their brother dived towards her "Mom!" they cried and Joe looked to Barry who had just come back to witness the moment, for Caitlin though she was even more confused as she hugged them back.

Professor Stein and Jay what Barry and them did and how the kids ended up here, the one daughter though who had not said a word was distant and sitting alone from the group, she was Barry's daughter alright their DNA matched but the mother DNA did not match Patty, Iris, Caitlin or Linda who was right now in her own state of shock as her daughter was chatting away to her.

Barry was listening the murmurings of the chatting crowd and soon his head started to pound hard and heavily as his legs became Jelly, they had just identified 7 kids between him Iris, Caitlin, Linda and Patty who was right now talking to her son.

Everyone was confused and arguing until Stein noticed Barry getting paler "Barry, what's wrong" he asked, Jay saw and saw what was about to happen and he caught Barry before he collapsed, Caitlin led the way to the bed and began to work on him as Jay helped with Professor Stein.

Joe was worried now… Iris was fidgeting nervously as she watched whilst Caitlin worked "You are not going anywhere Barry, we have kids to deal with" she joked to try and lighten her mood but it was working as she ran a test on Barry's brain and hummed in response in what she saw.

"What's wrong Caitlin" Joe asked and she looked to him.

"He's… dreaming" she replied and Stein sighed.

"I was afraid of this" he said and all eyes turned to him "It's called temporal feedback, Barry is right now experiencing all his lives in the other universes at once… basically he is about to find out the mothers of each and every one of his teenage sons and daughter in this room" he announced and Joe smirked to himself "I always wanted to be a grandfather" Iris elbowed him in the ribs whilst Cisco was flirting with Caitlin and Barry's twin daughters, Caitlin saw this "Oh hell no you don't Cisco" she warned and dragged her daughters away whilst they complained and their brother laughed.

Linda and Patty were talking to each other and nobody knew what was going to happen but what-ever did there was one thing clear, nothing would be the same again.

Mean whilst inside Barry's mind there was one sense filling his head… Pain, the worst pain he had felt yet familiar, of course it was the night he was beaten by Zoom but something was different… something was off.

Iris's voice could be heard in his ears telling him to wake up because she needed him with her but that's not how he remembered it, when he woke up it was just Caitlin and Cisco there with him so how was Iris here now. Until it clicked…

This was his counterpart in the other universe.

(Chapter 3: The WestAllen Reconfigure coming soon, I hope you enjoyed this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	3. The WestAllen Reconfigure

(Ok now we got 3 for a Snowbarry, please continue to send in your votes)

3) The Westallen Reconfigure:

Different universe far away:

Barry realised he had no control over his body who his mouth, like watching yourself in a movie, he was along for the ride as he began to wake up in the bed, Iris was sitting next to him holding his hand gently caressing it.

"Hey Iris" he whispered gasping from the pain in his body and she gave a tearful smile.

"Hey Bear, you scared me" she whispered wiping the tears from her eyes and he brought a hand up to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"Sorry, it was not intentional… I thought I could win but everyone was right, Zoom can't be beaten" Barry replied running a hand through his hair.

"Bear, I have something to tell you" Iris said looking nervous as she ran her hands through his hair and along his cheek.

"You ok?" he asked hoping Zoom did not hurt her.

"No, I have not been ok for a long time" Barry looked to her curiously wondering if this was about Eddie "When you told me how you felt, back when I was with Eddie… I was afraid" she took deep breaths and continued on "I was afraid that I would lose you if we did not work out" she said and watched his eyes widen in shock "What I am trying to say is Barry… I love you" he felt his lips curl upwards and he rand his hands along her hair.

"I love you too Iris" he whispered as I brought her in close for a deep kiss.

Barry's and Iris had gone through their ups and downs over the last year, even in Earth 1 where Barry's physical body was still comatose, he watched as memories went by of his wedding to Iris to the birth of his and Iris's children being born, 2 kids, 1 boy and 1 girl.

The girl was named Amy West Allen and the boy was called Joseph West Allen, Barry was beginning to feel light again at this point, he knew it was about to happen again when he would go to the next universe memory to see who the next mother was and how his kids was born.

Mean whilst back in Earth 1 whilst Barry was spark out, Cisco and Caitlin ran some tests and found something intriguing, 9 of the kids were not from separate universes… their own streams of the speed force matched that of this time line but further on… they were Barry's future kids but who was their mothers.

Cisco looked to Joe and pulled him, Jay and Stein to the side… I know we all got to be serious about this but I got to say, a lottery, whoever guesses whichever of these kids are Barry's in the future wins the cash.

Joe put a hundred in as did Jay, Stein looked to Cisco and shook his head "Science is not about making money, we must be serious and help Mr Allen overcome this" he admonished until there was a loud bang, one of the 16 kids were attempting to run the treadmill backwards and ended up face planting the wall, Stein turned back to Cisco "2 hundred says that kid is one of Barry's" Cisco did a silence celebration before making his way towards the twins of Caitlin's only to be chased off by the mother hen herself with a broom stick whilst Joe laughed.

Cisco needed to call Oliver and tell him, he had a suspicious feeling that he knew who the other mothers were… not to mention he had to get the bet rolling.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Chapter 4: The Snowbarry Redemption is coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	4. The Snowbarry Redemption Pt 1

(Ok now we got another vote for a Snowbarry ending so that's 4, please continue to send in your votes)

4) The Snowbarry Redemption pt. 1:

Back inside Barry's mind; Earth-1 Barry watched himself wake to the new day, he did not recognise the room or anything else but the sound of humming coming from the bathroom drew his attention, Barry knew this was probably the identity of the mother of 1 of his 16 kids but he was not expecting Caitlin to walk out in his favourite shirt.

"Good to see you awake sleepy head" she said with a smirk as she climbed back into bed with him.

Barry smirked as he sat up in bed and pulled her to him "You got to stop jumping me when we get home" he replied mocking and she snorted "You love it" she replied laughing as he nodded his head before he began kissing her neck causing her to shiver and moan softly "keep doing that and I'll never get to work" she warned and he replied which was muffled by his mouth against her neck "That works for me, call in sick" he said and she giggled pushing him back "I wish I could but unfortunately I can't, I got to go to work… me and Cisco have reached an important stage on the effects of dark matter on ice" she grabbed her clothes and he sighed "And I got to go process a crime scene" he replied and shrugged "Least you got something fun to do" he grumbled and she laughed poking her head around the door "you want to do something fun… when I get back from work I'll be on the kitchen table ready for you" his eyes widened and she laughed "Don't toy with me Caitlin" he yelled so she could hear him over the closed door and she laughed louder.

The day passed by slowly for Barry, for his case it was far too long until he got a phone call from Cisco that made his heart stop, there was an explosion at the lab and Caitlin was nowhere to be found, Barry dialled her number into his phone and began to call her but there was no answer instead there was just a long flat-line tone, Barry felt sick and he sped over to the lab and searched high and low for Caitlin but there was no sign of her until his phone beeped.

"Come home Barry, I'm Waiting" it read and Barry smiled as he super-sped back towards his and Caitlin's apartment, he was so focused on Caitlin that he forgot his training and his Flash suit before, entering the apartment he was shocked to find it was extremely cold and Ice and snow was all over the place "Caitlin" he called as he stepped further into the apartment.

"In here Bear… help me, I'm hurt" she pleaded and Barry ran into their bedroom to find the bed empty, Ice and Snow was covering the room as an ice chair sat in the centre.

"Caitlin" he turned back to the door to find it slammed shut and standing before him… more like hovering before him was Caitlin but she was different, her hair was white as snow and her teeth were now fangs "Caitlin… what's happened to you?" Barry asked as he backed away from her further as she moved closer.

"I've been set free Bear… I am better" she hissed sliding her tongue along her cheek.

"Caitlin, please… let's get you to Star Labs" he said and she laughed before hitting him hard sending him crashing into the wall, groaning in pain he gasped as an ice shard from the wall was now embedded in his skin.

"Caitlin Please… this is not you" he pleaded and she laughed as he pulled an ice shard from his side and blood seeped from the wound.

"Oh my Bear, being bad is so much more fun" she laughed as she gripped his throat and lifted him off the floor as her other hand formed an ice weapon.

Barry choked and he knew what was coming so preparing for it as best as he could, he cried out when he felt her ice weapon slice into his gut and he felt blood pour from his mouth.

"Any last words" she hissed and he placed a kiss on her cheek whispering between each weak gasp for breath "I… Will… Always… Love… You" he went motionless as blood poured from his mouth and from around the weapon which was in his gut, Caitlin felt her eyes water and she lowered him to the floor again "Barry" she whispered.

"Oh god… what have I done" Caitlin whispered as she regained her sanity to witness what she had just done "Barry please wake up" she pleaded and he remained silent.

"No… you're not dying on me Barry Allen" she lifted him up and flew him towards Star Labs hoping it was not too late to save her love.

Her mind was repeating the same thing over and over again "I am a monster… I don't deserve him"

(The Snowbarry Redemption Pt. 2 is coming soon so I hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	5. The Snowbarry Redemption Pt 2

(Here is part 2 of the Snowbarry redemption and I hope you enjoy)

The Snowbarry Redemption Pt. 2:

Star labs was quiet except for the sound of beeping coming from the machinery that was now monitoring Barry's heart rate, Cisco and Joe watched Caitlin as she held Barry's hand through it, she couldn't look at herself anymore knowing that the one staring back was a monster, she hurt Barry… there was no way she would do that to him on purpose, she lost all sense of control when she became Killer Frost.

She had not hurt anybody afterwards, Barry was her first victim and she knew it would not be the last if she did not learn how to control herself and her thirst for heat but first she needed to be away from Barry, Iris didn't look at her anymore and Joe looked ready to draw his gun on her.

She couldn't blame them for their reaction seeing as how she just hurt the man she loved because she lost control of herself.

Running a hand along Barry's cheek she leaned in and Whispered "I'm sorry" and she walked away from sight, Iris sat down next to Barry and held his hand… relieved that Caitlin was gone.

2 days later Barry woke up and found Caitlin was gone and she moved away from Central city going into self-exile so he grabbed his bag and sped off but not before Joe and Iris tried to stop him but there was no way he was going to listen and he was gone.

Barry searched for her high and low but she knew how to disappear, especially since she knew that Cisco and Barry would try to find her so she remained off the grid.

Barry sped all over the place until Cisco picked up the unusual drop in temperature in an old abandoned warehouse at the docks so Barry went to investigate.

When Barry got there he made sure to change back into his normal clothes before going to investigate the warehouse though he was shocked to see that the building was covered in ice, sparkling like diamonds as he made his way across the iced over floor, he was about to knock but the doors opened up and Barry took it as an invitation to enter.

"You should not have come here Barry" Caitlin's voice came from the shadows.

"I was not going to leave the woman I love alone in the dark, I told you before when we first got together that I am not going anywhere" he replied as he looked around trying to locate her.

"I remember Bear… but I hurt you, you need to leave me alone" she said as she watched him from the upper level with tears coming from her eyes.

A loud bang came from behind Barry which startled him and he turned around to see somebody he had not seen since the trial "Adam… how are you out of prison?" Barry remembered Adam very well, especially the crime he committed, Barry had the privilege to help the prosecution by giving the results of the evidence which sent Adam to prison supposedly for life.

"Let's say they can't hold me anymore" his hands sparked and crackled with electricity as Caitlin watched as she internally pleaded for Barry to run.

"So you want what… revenge?" Barry backed away but he was unprepared to be hit in the back by a hard blast of fire. Caitlin gasped and looked towards the where the fire came from and another man stood there watching Barry.

"So, you got your partner out too huh?" Barry gasped and wheezed trying to shake the haziness from his sight.

"it's time to teach you a lesson Barry Allen" Adam looked to his partner Ricky and nodded and he began to walk closer, his fists engulfed in flames.

Barry was ready to launch into super-speed but without warning a large blast of ice sent Adam's partner across the room and into the wall, Barry looked to where the ice came from and saw Caitlin Snow standing there before them, she was standing there with her fists covers in ice and her hair flowing wildly "Get away from him!" she warned them both and Adam laughed getting ready to blast her with electric bolts from his hands but he felt a gust of wind and Barry punched him hard sending him flying into the wall and out for the count.

Barry turned to her and smiled "Caitlin" he whispered and made his way closer to her slowly careful not to startle her, she turned away shaking her head "No" he smiled and he turned her to face him.

"Barry please… don't" she pleaded but she fell silent when he kissed her deep and she forgot her arguments.

Barry and Caitlin got back together properly after the Killer Frost incident and Barry helped her use her powers for good instead using them to cause trouble, Joe and Iris was mistrustful of her but Barry was not going to listen to them one bit and soon the 2 was married when she discovered she was pregnant with their first child which turned out to be twin girls named Nora Snow Allen and Tina Snow Allen.

Then their son came along 2 years later and they named him Lucas Allen

Earth-1 Barry slipped away and landed in the next memory.

(Chapter 5: Moments of pain and love coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	6. Moments of Pain and Love

(Here is the next chapter… thanks for the reviews and votes so far and I hope you continue to send them in hope you enjoy)

5) Moments of pain and love:

Barry landed on a new memory which he found similar to him, one he had thought about often when he spent time with Patty, the night she came close to killing Mardon for the death of her father, Barry knew the pain behind the feeling of wanting revenge because he felt the same way with Eobard Thawn.

"you need to stop… please!" Barry yelled as he tried to pry his foot from the device she shot him with.

"He needs to pay for what he did!" she screamed back as she kept her gun trained on Mardons head whilst the trickster watched from the side.

"Killing him won't change what happened to your father Patty" He pleaded as Joe arrived with reinforcements.

"Patty!" Joe yelled but she was not listening.

Barry raised his hand to Joe to motion him to keep his distance as Patty looked to the Flash "You have no idea what it's, you can never understand" Barry felt himself snap and he scoffed "I don't understand, are you kidding me… of course I understand, I understand better than you will ever know!" his voice was no longer disguised, Patty was looking at him as he continued to yell "I watched my mother die, and when I came face to face with her killer… all I wanted to do was kill him for the pain he caused" Patty's eyes widened as she began to put the pieces together "Do you know what I did with all that pain?..." she vibrated his foot to free himself from the trap before walking closer "I let it go… now I realise that revenge will never end the pain… all we can do is live" he walked into her space and pulled his mask off revealing himself to her.

"Barry" she whispered shocked lowering her gun and he smiled running a hand through her hair.

"Patty… let it go, for me" he whispered into her ears and she released the gun, the sound of it clattering to the ground fell on deaf ears and he kissed her before speeding her off leaving everyone behind, Earth-1 Barry watched the memory whilst scratching his head "Ok… I should have done that, why did that not come to me sooner?" he asked himself before he watched the memory flash forward from that night to their wedding to finally the birth of their son Travis Spivot Allen.

Earth-1 Barry fell into the next memory.

Mean whilst back in the real world, Oliver Queen arrived to see his friend with Diggle, Laurel, Felicity, Thea and Sara when Cisco called him earlier… he was unknown to the fact that he was in for one hell of a shock.

As Thea, Laurel and Sara entered with Felicity Oliver noticed the 16 speedsters all over the place but what shocked him more was the fact that 2 of the speedsters who were obviously Twin brothers called Laurel Mom.

Diggle nearly choked and soon Thea was being hugged by a teenage girl calling her mom and him Uncle Ollie, she later identified herself as Moira Queen Allen… Oh Barry was in for a hell of a time when he woke up, Sara saw the resemblance in one of the other teenage girls there who was looking at her, she seemed nervous and anxious.

"Hi mom" Laurel heard a thud and found Sara out for the count on the floor.

"Yeah I should have warned you about that" Cisco said.

Felicity though was standing next to Oliver when the 1 young girl walked up to her, like the others she was a teenager and was extremely familiar to Oliver "Mom" she said, that's when the others fell silent.

"Oh crap" Felicity wondered out loud.

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver asked Cisco.

"Oliver… meet Barry's children" Diggle was holding back his laughter as he saw the colour fade from Oliver's face.

(Sorry this chapter came so late, I got stuck with some of the stuff but don't worry, next chapter will come soon, called the Linda and Barry Consumption)

Lycanboy666


	7. The Linda and Barry Consumption

(Here is the next chapter and hopefully will be posting the next one soon, hope you enjoy)

6) The Linda and Barry Consumption:

Barry Allen was not one to argue with Logic but this time logic was telling him to do something as he watched Zoom hold Linda over the edge, he remembered this night easily seeing as how this was the night he got his ass kicked by the demonic speedster.

Zoom growled as he released Linda who screamed as she fell to her death but Barry reacted faster by speeding below her and used his super-speed to create an up draft to slow her decent before catching, Earth-1 Barry was watching the memories pass by so much that he lost track of time and was now eating popcorn, he had deduced that the mothers of his children were people in his life, He could not wait to see Kara's and Alex's faces if they come to visit and find they are the possible children.

Talk about awkward, as he watched himself catch Linda in his arms she smiled and planted a kiss on his lips before she ran inside, Barry was definitely wondering which universe was this seeing as he did not remember kissing her at all.

Zoom arrived and Barry went to face him and the fight once again had the exact ending, Barry getting his spinal cord broken and left Laying on the floor of Star Labs broken and unable to walk.

This time though Linda was by his side holding his hand as he slept, he wanted her to be safe but instead she got dragged deeper into the mess.

"I love you Barry, I'm pregnant" she whispered to his comatose form before falling to sleep in the same bed as him.

Barry Allen died of his injuries in that universe and Linda park gave birth to their daughter Kelly Allen, Barry saw the sadness in her eyes when she saw him before he fainted when the 16 teenagers first arrived in the universe.

Mean whilst back in earth-1, Oliver queen and Felicity was talking in the next room away from the others, they were both confused about everything, Mean whilst agent Alex Danvers and her sister Kara Danvers aka Supergirl arrived in Central City, when they heard what happened to their friend, Barry had been to National City a few times to help them both out, they had known each other a while.

4 teenagers though once they saw them enter, they super-sped over towards them "Mom!" 2 jumped on Alex sending her down to the floor and 2 jumped on Kara who was looking confused.

"Ok I have lost my apartment keys but I am pretty sure I would have remembered giving birth" Alex was nodding to her "Did I have my memory wiped and forget I had super powered kids" Alex asked her sister and Kara shrugged until Cisco began to explain the situation to both Kara and Alex.

Kelly Allen looked to her father of this universe and sighed sadly as Linda came over "Kelly" she said "You ok?" she asked and Kelly nodded "What is he like?" she asked and Linda smiled "the sweetest kindest man I have ever met" she replied and Kelly smiled "That's what my mam said in my world "Kelly, why do you ask?" Linda did not believe Barry would leave his child behind, it just was not him… not unless he did not have a say in the matter "He… died, when you fell pregnant" Kelly whispered wiping a tear from her eyes and Linda closed her eyes as Kelly looked to her "do you love him?" she asked Linda and she nodded "I do but it can never be" she replied before leading Kelly away from Barry's body.

Everyone was here, now all that was left was for Barry to wake up.

(Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoyed and next chapter 'The Barry and Laurel Grievance' coming soon)

(Lycanboy666)


	8. The Barry and Laurel Grievance

(Here is the next chapter and hopefully will be posting the next one soon, hope you enjoy)

7) The Barry and Laurel Grievance:

Laurel Lance was thinking to herself on the train to Central, they had recently buried her sister Sara and now Laurel wanted to get away from everything, so Central City was her safe haven from the painful memories of her sisters dead body on the table, a sudden gust of wind blew in and Laurel jumped in shock as before her stood Barry Allen "Hey there" he said and Laurel smiled "Hey Barry" she said and Barry took up his seat next to her "I heard about Sara, I'm so sorry" he said and she nodded her head "Thanks" Earth-1 Barry could not remember this memory for one thing Barry did not meet Laurel until a while after Sara was buried.

"Oliver called and told me you were coming to Central, he wanted me to make sure you were ok" Barry said and Laurel nodded wiping her eyes "I am just trying to wrap my head around it, I lost her once… she came back then I lost her again" she prided herself on being strong but right now she was failing miserably as the tears started the pour.

Barry wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, she rested her head on his shoulder as she sobbed hard until she fell asleep, Barry decided to give her a lift to her mother's place where Oliver told him she would be staying so he lifted her up… and super-sped them away from the train to Central city.

Laurel woke up later that evening laying on the bed in the guest room which her mother kept prepared

"How did I…?" she was cut off by Barry entering the room "Hey, how you doing?" he asked and she gave him a sad smile "I'm fine but how?" she motioned to the room around her and Barry chuckled "I gave you a lift, you fell asleep on the train" Laurel nodded.

"Anything you want to do?" he asked and she nodded "Can you give me some time alone please, I need to be alone for some time" Barry nodded his head at her request and stood up before walking over to the door.

"You have my number if you need me" he called behind him before she called after him "Barry" she called and he turned around to face her, Laurel walked straight up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight "Thank you" she said and he smiled squeezing her to him "Call me, if you need me" he said and she nodded before they separated and he walked out the door.

Laurel smiled as she went to the couch and laid down thinking about her sister, her family and Barry Allen, she remembered when Oliver introduced them the first time before Barry's accident.

As the time passed by she looked to her cell and nodded before picking up and dialling in his number, after 3 rings he picked up "Barry Allen here" he said and she smiled "Hey Barry, It's Laurel" she said, Barry replied "Oh hey Laurel, how you feeling?" he asked and she smiled at how concerned he was "I am much better thanks Barry, actually I wanted to know if your free tonight" Barry leaned back in his seat with his phone in his ears "Sure I am free, what you fancy doing?" he asked and she answered "I was hoping you wanted to go out for a drink or something to eat" she said and Barry smiled "Laurel Lance, are you asking me out?" he asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes "Fine I take it back" there was a knock at the door and Laurel got up to answer it and she froze when she answered it, Barry Allen was standing in front of her with the phone to his ears "Actually I would like to take you to dinner" he said and she was about to answer until she realized how ridiculous it was to talk to somebody on the phone whilst the other person was in the same room.

"Any good restaurants?" she asked and he smirked "Only the finest" he lifted her up and super-sped her to the best restaurant he knew.

It did not take long for Barry and Laurels relationship to become brighter, they began dating after a few days, Laurel became the Black Canary to honour her sister and joined team Flash until after a year when she fell pregnant with Barry's baby AKA twin baby boys Quentin and Randy Allen… Barry later proposed to Laurel who said yes and the rest as they say is history.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next chapter 'The Sara and Barry Resurrection:' is coming soon so I hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	9. The Sara and Barry Resurrection

(Here is the next chapter and hopefully will be posting the next one soon, hope you enjoy)

8) The Sara and Barry Resurrection:

Barry found a new memory, it looked as if it was a few years before Oliver became Green Arrow, it looked similar and different at the same time, Barry of this universe was living with his mom in Starling City whilst his father was murdered in a mugging attempt went wrong.

Barry of this Universe walked into school one day and smiled at Laurel "Hey Laurel, have you seen Sara?" he asked and she shook her head "No I haven't Barry" she replied with a shrug, her and Oliver were dating and in this universe Barry was dating Sara Lance, Barry recognised the date on the board nearby… it was the day of the Queens Gambit Incident.

"Barry and Laurel searched everywhere for Oliver and Sara until they found them, Oliver and Sara were locked in an embrace kissing deeply whilst Barry and Laurel watched from the side lines, Laurel could not believe Oliver cheated on her with her sister but mostly she was disappointed in Sara, the look on Barry's face hurt her.

"Barry" Laurel whispered and he shook his head "It's ok Laurel, I should have known" he said before turning away and walking into the distance, by the time Oliver and Sara realized their affair had been discovered, Oliver went to find Laurel and Sara tried to find Barry but he would not speak to her, the wounds were to fresh and in the end she went on the Queen's Gambit with Oliver and later the boat went down ocean.

Barry attended the funeral and Laurel stood with him, 5 years went by and when Oliver returned Barry was happy to see he was alive but Laurel was still angry but who could blame her, a year later and Sara Lance returned.

Time moved forward and Sara did her best to get Barry to forgive her, he said he did but she knew him better than that and she was going to keep trying, Barry went to Star Labs in Central City to watch the accelerator turn on when it happened, the explosion, the lightning and his coma soon he would awake to be the Flash.

Now it was present day, Laurel had told Barry she figured out a way of bringing Sara back from the dead, Barry was hesitant about the plan and soon Sara's body was engulfed in the waters of the pit, when she came back she was not the same Sara he knew and loved, she was different.

As the days went on Sara returned piece by piece until she was fully back, Barry and her spent time together and then one night they slept together and they were happy, until 2 months later she vanished off the face of the earth, she looked everywhere for her.

Being the league of assassin member she was trained to vanish and this time she was gone for good, Barry searched for her and he could not find her anywhere, he never stopped looking until he finally located her back in Central City this time with a child in tow… she was pregnant when she left him, she had a daughter "Rose Allen" Sara gave her the name Allen because she wanted Rose to know about her father.

Rose asked questions about him that Sara could not answer without bursting into tears, she had done some bad things in the past but she knew what she did now was much worse, she kept the father of her daughter away from the child.

Barry had asked Sara why she left and Sara told him the truth, she could not face him… she cheated on him when they were younger with Oliver, then she went MIA for 5 years or more, then she died and then she went missing again for a longer period of time.

Sara felt she had hurt Barry enough and she was right, Barry was hurt but he loved her more.

Rose Allen was happy to have her father in her life and she got to be the bridesmaid to her parents wedding so it all worked out in the end.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next chapter 'The Barry and Thea Parameter' coming soon)

Lycanboy666


End file.
